Ranked game
Ranked games are the competitive alternative to normal games. A ranked game is a game of the Draft Pick type which is only available to summoners who have reached level 30 and purchased at least 20 champions in the Store. The first ten ranked matches a summoner plays in each mode are called placement matches. The results of these placement matches are used to assign the summoner to a tier and division in the League system. Solo/Duo Queue Following the Season 7 changes the old Solo/Duo Queue system was reintroduced. Like in the old dynamic queue system you can choose the 2 roles you want to play (Top, Jungle, Mid, Bot, Support, Fill), but you are not guaranteed to get one of them. After you played a game where you didn't receive one of the roles you desired, or you played the Support role, you are guaranteed to get one of your 2 roles for the next 2 games. Autofill is deactivated during your promotional series meaning that you are assured to play one of the 2 roles you chose. Flex Queue Ranked queue that enables premades beyond two summoners. Aside from this, this has no other difference from Solo Queue other than the end of season rewards. Champion select Since January 2016 the champion select is based on the updated Draft Pick. If you launch it, you will get in a lobby, where you will be able to pick a primary and secondary position (Top, Jungle, Mid, Bot/ADC, Support). * Pick intent: For a brief period before banning, after banning and while waiting to pick a champion, you can declare a champion that you intend to play. This has no effect to others, besides notifying them of your desired champion. * Banning Phase: After a few seconds after entering, banning phase starts. All players pick a champion to ban during 30 seconds. If a champion isn't picked by a player, that player will have his ban skipped. All bans happen during same time. No teammates can ban the same champion, but both teams may ban the same champion. During the banning phase, each team can see their opponent's available champions in order to ban viable options. * Champion Selection: Players are given a position, based on the 2 positions that they chose in the lobby. The team that receives first ban gets the first pick. After the initial pick, teams alternate and pick two at a time until each champion has been selected. No champion can be selected more than once in a game. * Trade: When all the members of a team have locked in, there is an opportunity to make a trade within your team. Both members of the team must own both champions involved. One player can initiate the trade, and when the other confirms it their champions are swapped. It is possible to execute multiple trades before the game begins. Therefore, trades are often implemented in order to secure high tier champions early on to be swapped with the intended player instead of risking the other team taking them. * Leaves: Queue dodging is punished by 6 minutes of wait for the first offense and 30 minutes to 1 hour for subsequent offenses. Leaves are punished by a loss of elo for the player regardless of the match's outcome if the player is AFK for at least 5 minutes before the game ends. Media Themes= ;Main Theme ;Related Themes Draft Mode - Old Champion Select Music| Draft Mode - Champion Select Music| See also * League system * Elo rating system de:Ranglistenspiel pl:Gra rankingowa ru:Ранговые игры zh:Ranked game Category:League of Legends Category:Game modes